


beauty has star platinum now and canon's just gonna have to deal with that

by Feenie



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Title says it all tbh. Short and sweet one-shot.
Kudos: 1





	beauty has star platinum now and canon's just gonna have to deal with that

**Author's Note:**

> to the (rightfully confused) jjba and bo7 fans who read this: i have no regrets

“Commander Hagen, sir, there’s an intruder in the base! And we’ve lost all contact with Deputy Pikari!”

Hagen raised an eyebrow, turning to face the Hair Hunter standing in front of the door. “How? Inafu Village had no one protecting it, what could possibly be the issue?”

The Hair Hunter shifted from one foot to the other. “The intruder is a teenage girl--”

“I repeat, what could  _ possibly _ be the issue?” Hagen said, frowning. “A child should be no match for a Hair Hunter.”

“That’s the problem, sir, we’ve all tried to approach her, but some invisible force is protecting her!” the Hair Hunter responded. “Everyone who tries to fight her gets knocked aside!”

“Were the floors recently waxed?” Hagen asked, deadpan.

“Well, yes, but--that’s not important! She’s making her way to this room as we--”

The Hair Hunter didn’t get his sentence out before the door blew open and slammed him into the wall. There, in the doorway, stood a girl with short pink hair and sharp blue eyes with a determined look on her face. There was no weapon in her hands, and Hagen had his doubts this was the ‘Fist-using teenage rebel from Puppu City’ according to Battleship’s report.

“Commander Hagen, in the name of Inafu Village, I demand you let us go and stop your Hair Hunts!” the girl declared.

“Oh, let me just call off all my Hair Hunters and tell the Czar I can’t shave anyone anymore because a kid told me to!” Hagen sneered. “I don’t know how you took out my troops, little girl, but your crusade ends here! I’ll shave you and make an example out of you!”

“This is your only warning,” the girl said, and the air around her shimmered like a heat wave in the desert. “I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to.”

“Oh, please! It’s time for you to say good-bye to your hair!!” Hagen shouted, lunging at the girl. The shimmering... _ thing _ caught him before he could even touch her, gripping him by his arm.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes and folding her arms. “Oh, good grief. Don’t kill him, Star, alright?”

\--

Bo-bobo had arrived at G-Block with the intention of taking it down after seeing the chaos back at Inafune Village, but he seemed to have been beaten to the punch, between the trail of unconscious Hair Hunters leading straight to the center room of G-Block and seeing the commander himself plastered against the far wall of said center room. In the doorway stood a girl with short pink hair, and beside her a large...man? His skin was deep purple, and he stood at least around Bo’s height.

“Well,” Bo-bobo spoke up, the girl flinching, “I didn’t expect someone would get here before I did.

The girl turned around, the purple man turning with her and raising a fist. Bo-bobo took a step back. “Easy, easy, I’m not a Hair Hunter!”

The girl visibly relaxed, and the purple man seemed to copy her and lower his fists. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare either of you,” Bo-bobo apologized.

“Wait, you can see Star?” the girl realized, eyes widening. “I had no idea anyone else could see him…”

“If you mean the giant purple guy next to you, yeah I see him. Is he part of your Fist?” Bo-bobo guessed.

“I mean, he’s technically my fists, but he’s not a Fist power, if that’s what you mean,” the girl admitted, Star holding up his fists as if to punctuate her point. “Who are you?”

“The name’s Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but you can call me Bo-bobo. And you are?” Bo-bobo asked in turn.

“Just call me Beauty!” the girl responded, brightly. “If you’re headed after other Hair Hunters, wanna team up?”

“Why not? That pal of yours packs a real punch, from the looks of it,” Bo-bobo said, looking back over to Hagen embedded in the wall. “Could be real useful against the Czar.”

Beauty grinned. “Let’s get going then! I heard H-Block isn’t too far from here…”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is crack but in this au beauty is absolutely a joestar and has the star birthmark but i couldn't find a good place for it


End file.
